Striped Candy
Striped candy is one of the main special candies in Candy Crush Saga. They are regular candies with horizontal or vertical white stripes on them. Depending on the direction of the stripes, they clear the whole row or column they are in when matched, if 4 candies are matched in a row, a vertically striped candy is created. If 4 candies are matched in a column, a horizontally striped candy is created. Another way of looking at it is that the striped candy will have stripes in the direction it was moved to make the 4 in a row. If one moves a horizontal striped candy up or down, the result would be affected. If one moves a vertical striped candy left or right, the result would also be affected. Forming a striped candy gives at least 120 points. Detonating a striped candy gives 60 points per candy (+3,000 for candy bombs) destroyed directly in the process. Striped candies can be dispensed from candy cannons, starting from level 2346. Web description Match 4 candies in a row and create a Striped Candy that can clear an entire row or column! Combinations with special candies Striped candy can be mixed with other special candies to make bigger effects. Trivia *Striped candies can have non-spawning colours, starting from level 3559. *Striped candies have the tile map codes 045 and 046 (horizontal and vertical, respectively). *Striped candies have the order number "8". Gallery Candies= Striped blue v.png|A vertical blue striped candy Striped blue h.png|A horizontal blue striped candy Striped green v.png|A vertical green striped candy Striped green h.png|A horizontal green striped candy Striped orange v.png|A vertical orange striped candy Striped orange h.png|A horizontal orange striped candy Striped purple v.png|A vertical purple striped candy Striped purple h.png|A horizontal purple striped candy Striped red v.png|A vertical red striped candy Striped red h.png|A horizontal red striped candy Striped yellow v.png|A vertical yellow striped candy Striped yellow h.png|A horizontal yellow striped candy |-| Levels= 20140302 chocolate1point.jpg|Effect of the striped candy Striped Madness.jpg|The whole board is full of striped candies! |-| Splash= CCS loading trivia 22.png|Trivia on the loading page reveals on how to create striped candies. CCS loading trivia 15.png|Trivia on the loading page reveals what the striped candy does. CCS loading trivia 35.png|Trivia on the loading page reveals on how striped candies clear candies when activated. CCS loading trivia 16.png|Trivia on the loading page reveals on how to get more striped candies. |-| Promotion= LusciousLagoon.png|Striped candies on Summer weekend sale promotion in 2015 Screenshot 2015-08-18-18-35-19.png|Seen those clouds? Funday Sale!.png|Striped candy on Funday Sale Game Day Sale!.png|Striped candy on Game Day Sale. It is used as a basketball by Tiffi |-| Google Play Store= Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-26.png|Striped candy in Google Playstore Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-35.png|Striped candy in Google Playstore |-| CCS TV ad= Cake bomb, jelly fish and mystery candy in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Striped candy Level 361 in the CCS Tv ad.png|Striped candy Candy frog consuming a striped candy.png|Candy frog consuming a striped candy |-| Appeared in episodes= EP106 Story.png|Red striped candy in Scrumptious Studio |-| Miscellaneous= Happy Sugar Crush.jpg Wrappedstriped.png|Striped Candy + Wrapped Candy combination icon Colorstriped.png|Striped Candy + Colour Bomb combination icon Fishstriped.png|Striped Candy + Jelly Fish combination icon Coconutstriped.png|Striped Candy + Coconut Wheel combination icon |-| Candy Cannon= Horizontal striped candy Vertical striped candy cannon.png|Striped Candy Cannon Horizontal striped candy cannon.png|Horizontal Striped Candy Cannon Vertical striped candy cannon.png|Vertical Striped Candy Cannon Category:Order elements Category:Candy cannon elements Category:Coloured elements Category:Mystery Candy elements Category:Elements introduced in 2012 Category:Non-spawning colour elements